


In Dreams

by xMorsmordr3



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: “I’m not gonna hurt you!” He whispered inching forward. He slowly raised one hand up behind his head, gently pulling at the knot that held his mask sliding it away from his face.





	In Dreams

In Dreams

You woke with a start, your body trembling as cold beads of sweat rolled off your skin. You ran a shaky hand through your hair and fought to steady your breathing. You glanced at the alarm clock by your bed. The lurid red numbers flashed 2:15. You let out a wavering exhale. For the fourth night in a row you had been having extremely vivid dreams. No not dreams. Just one played over and over in your mind. You were being chased through a beautiful pumpkin patch, the leaves on the ground shattered under the weight of your boots. What was chasing you? That was the mystery, you could never make it out but whatever it was filled you with dread. And it always seemed to be pushing you toward something. A massive green something with big bright blue eyes cloaked in an orange mask. Every night you got a little bit closer to this something, and as you got closer the dread you felt was lessened.   
You groaned and flung yourself back down on the pillow. Half of you wanted to fight your sleep, the dream becoming too much to handle, the other half was screaming for slumber. You said a silent prayer that the dream would not pop up again and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.   
You looked as sleep deprived as you felt, heavy bags marred your visage and your skin was dry and dull. You were slumped over the copy machine a hand full of papers clenched in your fist. You just needed 5 minutes.   
“Are you ok?” Asked a voice dripping with sweetness. You smiled, recognizing it instantly. You turned to him brushing your lifeless curls out of your face. Sean, your office crush was standing before you, his gorgeous face masked with concern. Your smile deepened as you felt a heat rise in your cheeks.   
“Oh yea.” You breathed, swatting away the air to emphasize your nonchalance. “I just started rewatching Buffy and I don’t know how to stop.” Your laugh was a nervous chuckle, your heart fluttered as you watched his tongue ease over his lips.   
“You’re such a nerd.” He chuckled, lightly shaking his head. Your eyes narrowed slightly. He noticed the change and straightened up. “A cute nerd though!” He stammered, giving you a smirk. You scoffed and went back to your work.   
“Thanks.” Your tone was heavy with your displeasure. He took the hint and stalked off.   
“That’s why you’re single Y/N.” Your head snapped up.   
“Really? Because I don’t like to be made fun of?” You glared at your best friend. She beamed back in response.   
“No! Because you’re too serious. He was just making a joke. You do this every time!”   
“Do what Jade?” You asked folding your arms across your chest. She let out an exasperated sigh.   
“This!” She stomped, waving her hands frantically towards you. “You always have your guard up and every time anyone tries to joke with you, you get defensive. It scares guys away!”  
You let your arms slowly fall to your sides, your eyes following them. She was right. As always.   
“I don’t try to be so...intense all the time. It’s just nerves!” You cried pulling your copies from the tray. You jumbled them together and sulked to your desk, Jade hot on your heels.   
“I keep inviting you out! Maybe if you would get out of the house every once in a while you could feel more at ease around men!” Her voice trailed behind you in a violent constant stream of hisses. You stifled a laugh, immediately picturing her as a giant anthropomorphic tea pot. You slipped behind your desk and rested your chin in your palm.   
“Jade, you know I can’t do clubs. It’s too crowded and the smoke agitates my allergies! I’m not gonna pull a guys with red eyes and a runny nose!” She let out a strangled groan and shook her head.   
“You’re hopeless!!” She yelled stomping off. 

You were running through the pumpkin patch again. The ground under your feet felt like half melted marshmallows, the soles of your shoes were weighed down by the sticky surface. You couldn’t move fast enough. The sounds of whatever was chasing you were getting closer. You peeked over your shoulder. A giant metal...man, was striding forward not even bothering to run. Your shoulders heaved violently as you found to move away, the ground becoming stickier with every move you made. Panicked tears began to flow, your breathing coming rapid and shallow. He was almost an arms length away. You took a misstep, falling forward as the gooey earth cracked in two and swallowed your foot. A low menacing chuckle came from the shadows. You thrashed about frantically trying to free yourself, but the more you fought the deeper you were pulled.   
“HELP!!!! PLEASE!! HELP ME!!!” Your voice was a high pitched squeal. The wind carried your pleas away with it.   
“No one is coming to help you, my child.” He towered over you. His body hidden behind heavy metal shards, only his mouth was visible. You swallowed back the lump that had formed in your throat. Your eyes darted wildly in the darkness around you, looking for a way out. Your stalkers armor softly clinked behind you as he stood over you. He was revealing in his apparent victory. You stiffened, the ground underneath you vibrated with unseen footsteps. Soon the soft thudding of feet slapping against the grass became more pronounced. The man didn’t seem to notice. All his attention was on your prone helpless frame at his feet. Suddenly he lurched backward, a pair of nunchucks acting as a garrote around his neck. His spiked arms flew to the weapon working desperately trying to free himself, it was in vain. Your savior knocked him off his feet with a quick hip toss and pinned him under knee. Green, massive and shelled. Your heartbeat viciously against your rib cage as you stared in complete shock at him. He turned to you and gave you a smirk, bright blue eyes met yours and your fear finally assuaged.   
“Get out of here Sweetcakes. I’ll take care of him!” He said with a wink. The sticky ground that trapped you instantly slickened, freeing your limbs. You sprang upright...  
You were back in your room, covered with sweat and panting as if you had just ran a marathon. You shakily grabbed the water bottle on your nightstand taking a deep drought to ease your dry throat. You didn’t need to look at the clock. You already knew it was 2:15, same as every other night. You ambled out of bed,wrapping a thick fleece around your shoulders and clambered sleepily out of your window and nestled into the chair on your balcony. The icy October winds bit at your face but it helped to soothe your nerves. You snuggled deeper into your blanket as Jade’s words played in your head, you were starting to think your lack of a social life was the cause for the dreams. You sighed, your hot breath creating an icy mist on the air. You sat peacefully in the cold night air for what seemed like hours before the stillness was disturbed by the klaxon of feet thudding against your roof. You jolted forward, leaving your blanket behind you as you climbed the stairs, your head just barely peeking over the ledge. Someone massive was pacing the roof, his hand fixed to his ear.   
“I lost them Leo! They split up and I took-“  
“Damn it Mikey! Just regroup at the entrance.” He sighed, slamming his phone down in disappointment. He swore and moved to kick away an empty beer bottle, the movement throwing him into the light of an open window nearby. You gasped louder than you wanted to. Green skin, massive shell, orange mask. The turtle from your dreams. His head snapped around his eyes widened in shock as they met yours. You let out one lone scream before you could control it. He stood rooted in fear, unsure of how to handle it. Tentatively he took a step closer, his hands out stretched to try and offer you some small comfort.   
“I’m not gonna hurt you!” He whispered inching forward. He slowly raised one hand up behind his head, gently pulling at the knot that held his mask sliding it away from his face.   
“Look it’s just a mask! Don’t freak out!” He gave you a small reassuring smile. It didn’t help, seeing his unmasked face somehow made it really real. You panicked, loosing your footing and slipping from the stairs. His strong arms latched on to yours and pulled you up light as a feather. He pulled you into his chest to steady you. Your body pressed uncomfortably close to his. How did...how is this even possible?  
“You ok there sweetcakes?” He asked his blue eyes filled with worry. It was too much, you couldn’t take anymore. That was the straw that broke the turtles shell. You went limp in his arms, eyes rolling backwards as you slipped into nothingness.


End file.
